Shinigami Battle of the Bands
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: **DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF SELF-INTEREST** What happens when Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki get into a fight? Kisuke Urahara insists on a "Battle of the Bands" competition.
1. The Beginnning

Yeah... well... this is a story that I started a while ago, and I thought I might as well post it here. I don't know when I'll next work on it, but please R&R and I will probably add some more if I find people are getting interested in it. Barriss-Offee (from DA) and I came up with this idea and have YET to finish it.

Bleach doesn't belong to me or Barriss-Offee , but to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Sure, it's a normal day at a normal town in a normal shop with a normal name called, "Urahara's Shop". There was nothing out of the ordinary, right? Other than the fact that ghosts and spirits overran Karakura Town, everything was pretty normal for high school student Ichigo Kurosaki. But, when trouble arose, he became Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. His coach and sensei was Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki. The two were the closest of friends, but they often argued with each other… like they were now.

Ichigo and Rukia were over at Urahara Kisuke's place. And they were arguing about how they were stronger than the other.

"What would YOU know, Carrot Top?! I'm in the 13th Squad!" Rukia yelled.

"What did you call me, you midget?! Who was the one who rescued you as you were hanging for execution?!" Ichigo yelled back.

"It's not like I _asked_ to be saved. _You_ were the one who came to save me! I had told you to stay away!" She screamed.

Urahara Kisuke was sitting in front of the bickering couple, patiently waiting for them to stop. He lazily waved his fan and his friend and ally, Yoruichi Shihouin, sat beside him, also waiting for the two to calm themselves down.

"Okay! Both of you, be quiet!" Yoruichi barked, losing her patience.

Urahara sighed, "She's right. You two have been at it for over 30 minutes!"

"Then why don't YOU decide which one of us is stronger?!" Ichigo shouted annoyingly.

"Now, now, Ichigo. How about this? We'll hold a 'Battle of the Bands' competition, girls vs. guys. Both of you will go to the Seireitei and round up a few friends. You'll each get a week to practice, starting tomorrow, and then you'll perform and be judged. I myself will be one of the judges." Urahara declared, tipping his green and white striped hat forward. "I'll talk to Captain-Commander Yamamoto and we can have the rest of the Shinigami as an audience. It's about time that we see what other talents that you may have. _Other_ than how much reiatsu you

have and how strong your Zanpaktou is."

"What?! You've got to be _CRAZY_!!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia quickly turned to Yoruichi. "Hey, Yoruichi! You wanna be in the band?" She asked quickly.

"What?! Rukia! You can't do that!" Ichigo protested, "That's not fair!"

Yoruichi ignored him and smiled. "Of course, Rukia." She agreed.

Ichigo pointed an accusing finger at Yoruichi. "Hey, what's your problem?!" He yelled, fuming.

She gave an easy shrug. "What? Rukia asked me, and I said sure. What's wrong with that?" She contradicted.

"EVERYTHING!!" He screamed.

Urahara immediately knew he would throw a HUGE tantrum, and so he quickly opened up a Senkai Gate into the Soul Society and pushed him through. Both Rukia and Yoruichi stepped through after Ichigo and Urahara closed the gate, sighing.

"This will be _very_ interesting." He smirked.

* * *

Well... I hope you've liked it and are interested in it. Please Review and I might update it as soon as I can!


	2. Recruiting Squad Six

**Sorry for the veerrrrryyy long delay. But things have been hectic, and I've been busy updating my other story for Storm Hawks. Check it out sometimes. Anyways, on with the story! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Claimer: Idea of this battle of the bands thing is by me and Barriss-Offee on Deviantart**

* * *

When they had arrived in the Soul Society, Ichigo had already absentmindedly ran off to the divisions. They had landed in the Rukongai area. Rukia and Yoruichi, however, were more calm and composed.

"Hmm… let's go to the 2nd Division. I'm sure that Soi Fong will join," Yoruichi announced, thinking about her former apprentice and the Captain of the 2nd Squad. Captain Soi Fong was also the Captain and Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps.

Rukia nodded in agreement. The two then went off to the 2nd Division.

Ichigo had decided to go to the 6th Division first to ask Renji Abarai and somehow convince Byakuya Kuchiki to join.

"Oi! Renji! I need your help! Where are you?" Ichigo yelled.

Suddenly, Renji Abarai, the lieutenant of Squad 6, appeared in front of him. He looked annoyed.

"What? What do you want?" he questioned.

"You wanna join my band and kick Rukia's butt?" Ichigo asked, grinning.

Renji smiled evilly. "Of course. I've got a score to settle with Rukia," he answered.

Then Ichigo took a few minutes to summarise Urahara's idea of the "Battle of the Bands" competition between girls and guys.

"Wow… this is gonna be fun," Renji commented, smirking.

Without warning, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki appeared in front of them, his face as emotionless as ever.

"Ryoka, what are _you_ doing here? Renji, what are you doing? And why are you talking to the Ryoka?" he demanded of his lieutenant.

Ichigo looked annoyed. Renji swore he could see a vein pop on his forehead.

__

Reminds me of Captain Hitsugaya,

he thought,

_Now, mental note to self; never say that when Captain Hitsugaya is around._

"This _Ryoka_ has a name, ya know?" Ichigo spat acidly at Byakuya, "It's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. And I was asking Renji whether he wanted to join my band."

"My lieutenant has better things to do than waste time with some lousy band," the noble snapped back, "Especially by the likes of _you_."

"Well… then someone _else_ will have to take over for him, cause he's coming with _me_. Urahara is going to talk to Captain Yamamoto so we can have this arranged," Ichigo explained. Then he grinned. "Would _you_ like to join, Byakuya? We're going up against Rukia, Yoruichi, and whoever they're going to pick up along the way."

Byakuya scoffed in disapproval. But then he thought back, to the time where his love, Rukia's older sister, Hisana, was still alive. He remembered the times that she would sometimes sing under the beautiful Cherry Blossoms that fluttered and danced around her. Then he remembered one time that she tried to force him to sing. Because he had loved her so much, he did, and she told him that he had a beautiful voice. She also believed he could play any instrument that he wanted, because she knew that he would have the skill.

__

What would she want me to do now?

He asked himself.

At that moment, a warm wind blew past him, Sakura petals flying in it. Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke to him with the wind. It sounded like Hisana.

__

Believe in yourself, Byakuya. I know you can do it,

she whispered as it brushed by him. Then she chuckled, _Even _you

_should be allowed to have fun once in a while._

Suddenly, Ichigo's rash voice snapped him back into reality. "So, what's your answer? Lemme guess, you're going to say that I'm insane and stupid to even _ask_. Of course the prestigious Byakuya Kuchiki would _never_ join a Ryoka's band," he droned on.

"Yes," Byakuya declared, ignoring Ichigo's previous statements.

"See! I told-told-told…" Ichigo trailed off, shocked, "W-What?"

Renji looked just as shocked. "C-Captain Kuchiki?" he asked.

"What?" Byakuya snapped annoyingly, "I said I'll join. Do you want me or not?"

"Yes! Okay then! With you on our team, we're _sure_ to win!" Ichigo cheered determinedly, "Now… let's see… who else can we get?"

"Um… may I make a suggestion?" Renji inquired.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, sure. No one's stopping you from your suggestion," he replied simply.

"Okay. But I'm not sure whether he'll accept this. He might get pretty angry and annoyed, actually," he started.

"Who is it, Renji?" Byakuya stated, annoyed.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" he suggested, "And maybe Captain Ukitake as well?"

"Hey! Yeah! Let's get Toshiro to join! I'm sure he has _some_ sort of talent!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Whatever the hell it may be."

"Eh… _Some_ sort of talent? You'd better not let Captain Hitsugaya hear you say that, or else he's not going to want to join the band for sure," Renji told him, "Plus, he'll probably kick your butt."

Ichigo held up his hands defensively. "Hey! Hey! Don't worry, I won't let him hear me," he reassured.

Byakuya crossed his arms. "Well… you'll have to present a pretty convincing case to him in order for him to join," he remarked, "Or else he _won't_ join. To you, I bet, he has a renowned temper."

The orange-head glared at him, crossing his arms. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he muttered.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	3. Recruiting at the 10th Division

**Well... thought it best to update this too. lol. Please request songs for each side to sing, and I'll see what I can do. lol. Thanks! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

* * *

The three of them then flash-stepped to the 10th Division, led by Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. It was very easy to make him lose his temper because his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, made him lose his temper often because she never helped him with the mountains of paperwork. She was too busy drinking Sake with the other divisions, and that made him really angry. Two other things that made him angry was when Momo Hinamori, the lieutenant of Squad 5, and Toshiro's childhood friend, addressed him as "Shiro-chan". The second thing that annoyed him was when Ichigo addressed him by his given name.

Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya walked into the 10th Division Administrative Office, ignoring the fact that they should've knocked. The young, white-haired captain was talking to Captain Juushiro Ukitake, captain of the 13th Company. Lieutenant Matsumoto was sitting on the couch, quietly listening to their discussion.

"Excuse me. We were in the middle of a discussion," Toshiro growled, narrowing his aquamarine blue eyes.

"Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya. But the Ryoka here insisted," Byakuya stated, motioning to the annoyed Ichigo beside him.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO! Here, say it with me! I-CHI-GO! IS THAT SO HARD TO SAY, BYAKUYA KUCHIKI?!" Ichigo yelled furiously.

"Wow… You have an even worse temper than the captain," Matsumoto commented.

A vein popped in Toshiro's forehead. "Hey! This is the _captain_ you are talking about! ME!" he scolded.

She smiled, chuckling. "I know," she replied curtly.

He continued the glare at her for a few moments before turning to Ichigo. "What do you want?" he asked, hostility in his voice.

"Want to join my band?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro blinked. "You're kidding, right?" he questioned.

"No, I'm serious! You wanna join?" he repeated.

Ukitake smiled. "Hey! That's a great idea! I'll join up too, if you want," he offered.

"Sure! Thanks Ukitake!" Ichigo thanked joyfully.

The young, white-haired captain looked at Ukitake in shock and horror. "Are you serious, Ukitake?!" he gasped, "I honestly think that is a preposterous idea!"

"Captain, you think a lot of Ichigo's ideas are preposterous," Matsumoto commented.

"That's because they usually _are_!" he yelled.

Ichigo pretended to pout. "But Rangiku said that you would look so cute in one of those boy band outfits!" he complained.

Renji stifled a laugh, as did Captain Ukitake.

"Matsumoto said _what_?!" Toshiro fumed, turning to his lieutenant.

She offered him an innocent smile. "Well… I know Momo would've liked to see you in-" Before she could finish, Toshiro cut her off.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!!" he screamed angrily.

She shrieked, running behind Ichigo. "Oh yeah. Rukia wanted me to tell you good luck," she told him, "Cause Momo and I have joined her band!"

"WHAT?! She's gotten to you two _already_?!" he exclaimed.

"Your point? We can still beat them," Renji said determinedly.

Toshiro looked at them questionably. "And _why_ are you dragging me into this?" he inquired, arms crossed.

"Well… maybe you can use this opportunity to prove to Momo that you're better at her," Ichigo stated, a plan forming in his head. He paced around casually. "And of course, if she wins, she gets bragging rights for…let's say… about a decade or two."

"Great…" he muttered annoyingly, "that girl would never let me live it down. And neither would Matsumoto."

At his statement, Rangiku smiled. "Of course I wouldn't!" she agreed.

Hitsugaya sighed, thinking deeply. "Fine, fine. I'll join," he finally agreed, "You owe me for this, Kurosaki."

"How about not calling you Toshiro for a bit, _Captain Hitsugaya_?" Ichigo replied, grinning.

Toshiro sighed. _For once he calls me by my title, but on the condition I join the stupid band. Why do I get myself _into _these situations?_ He thought grimly. "Fine. Let's go," he said, standing up from his chair, "Matsumoto?"

"Yes, Sir?" she questioned politely.

"Take over for me while I'm gone," he ordered.

"But Captain, _I'm_ part of Rukia Kuchiki's band, so _I've_ got to go too!" she protested.

A vein popped on his forehead. "But then _who's_ going to do the paperwork?!" he demanded angrily.

"We can do it later," she replied simply, "See ya later, you guys! I've got to go meet Rukia and the others to practice!" Then she ran out of the office without another word.

The short, white-haired captain glared out the door for a moment, then heaved a big sigh. "And when she says 'we' she usually means 'ME'. Why do _I_ always end up with the idiots?" he muttered annoyingly.

"Hey! I heard that!" Ichigo snapped.

Toshiro glowered at him. "I was actually referring to Matsumoto, but if you're an idiot, I'd like to include you in that category too," he retorted sharply.

"Fine, fine. I get the drift," he muttered, "Let's get going and find someone else."

At that same moment, Yamada Hanataro ran into the room, bumping into Hitsugaya. Immediately he bowed. "My sincerest apologies, Captain Hitsugaya. I didn't mean to bump into you," he quickly said.

"You're forgiven," Toshiro replied simply, staring at the odd squad 4 member.

Ichigo smiled. "That's it! Hanataro, you want to be in our band? You could play like… the flute or something," he asked.

Hanataro shook his head. "I would like too, but I'm just too-" He was cut off by Ichigo wrapping his arm around his neck, kind of half-choking half-hugging him.

"Great!" The orange-head exclaimed cheerfully, "Just come with us!"

"B-But! I've got to get back to the 4th Division!" he protested.

Ichigo grinned. "Nonsense! We'll find somewhere else to practice!"

He desperately tried to think of something. "B-But I don't know how to play an instrument!" He shouted.

"Can you sew?" Renji asked suddenly.

Hanataro flushed and nodded embarrassingly.

"Then you can be our costume designer!" he announced cheerfully.

Knowing he had no other choice, Hanataro agreed. "Fine, I'll do it," he surrendered.

The Carrot-Top grinned. "Excellent, now… let's see who else we can find…"

* * *

**Please R&R!**


End file.
